May Our Paths Cross Again
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Nothing was said. Nothing was heard. Nothing was whispered. As they disappeared into the night, leaving no trace of themselves behind. War is unpredictable, something that Lavi has mentioned so many times. If being a Bookman always means being that serious and heartless, then why was Lavi's smiles always so genuine? Lavi x Lenalee, Lou Fa x Allen x Road, Miranda x Marie, etc.


**May Our Paths Cross Again**

Nothing was said. Nothing was heard. Nothing was whispered. As they disappeared into the night, leaving no trace of themselves behind. Almost like they were never here in the first place, like they had never lived, fought, laughed with us for all those years of hardship.

We all knew this day would come, when they would leave without a word. Even if we were all prepared for this day, there was those who, no matter how hard they try, could not stop the tears from falling and asking 'why?'.

And to the one who cherished everyone as her family, Lenalee Lee, was one of those people. She should have realized from the start, so why didn't she?

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lenalee walked through the corridors of the Black Order, rolling along a tray of coffee for her brother and the other science members, only to come across a bickering Bookman and Lavi._

_At first she thought it was a normal fight as always, until Lavi had raised his voice, just like the time on the ship when he snapped at her. Lenalee stopped and glanced toward them, seeing them seriously fighting was a first for her. She has seen Lavi serious but, never this serious before. Lavi looked so desperate and worried about something._

_Just as she was just about to walk past them, rolling the cart, they both stop arguing and started staring at her. _

_She stopped."Hm? What's wrong?" _

_They looked back at each other. Bookman muttered something she couldn't make out, but Lavi could, he looked like he was about to argue back, but Bookman glared at, shutting him up. Bookman then walked off from them, leaving behind a solemn looking Lavi._

"_Lavi?...Is everything alright?" Lenalee asked after a while, breaking Lavi out of whatever he was thinking about._

"_Yeah...I'm fine.." His green gaze landed on her. Staring into his one green, which was devoid of all emotion, she wondered what _

_That's when he let out a fake smile to cover up the recent sadness. "Lena-chan..." Lenalee perked up at the nickname, he used to call her that back when he first joined the Order. "...Thanks for everything. I...really enjoyed these past few years together with you and the Order."_

"_Lavi?" Lenalee felt confused now, he sounded like he was saying goodbye. _

_Lavi could feel his voice and resolve weakened by every word he spoke to her. "Lena-chan, May our paths cross again s-someday..." He ruffled her short hair, before walking off in the opposite direction, his heart already broken into two by the sudden news. _

_Lenalee watched worriedly, touching her hair, the gesture had been like a comforting goodbye, something she never wanted from a cherished friend. "Lavi...?"_

_After that she had kinda brushed it off, as Lavi was probably leaving on another mission. But, she suddenly realize it was much more then that when Lavi didn't come to dinner. Allen told her that Lavi had felt sick, so he had gone to take a nap. _

_She then started to wonder if it had something to do with earlier. Her mind started to spin with all the theories as to why Lavi had acted the way he did, the most reasonable one, what if Lavi had gotten seriously injured and now only has a few days to live? Thinking that, Lenalee began to feel down and excuse herself from dinner. _

"_What's wrong with, Lenalee?" Allen asked the question that was running through everyone's mind, as they watched her leave the cafeteria._

"_I hope Lenalee-san isn't getting sick too..." Miranda stated, worried for her friend._

"_...Kanda?..."_

"_Hm?" Kanda didn't have to open his eyes to tell who was sitting beside him. _

_Lenalee nervously glanced over to Kanda, who was mediating. "..Do you know what is wrong with Lavi?" _

_A strong silence issued as she awaited her answer. Lenalee would usually join in with the mediation, but she just couldn't with the thought weighing down on her mind so much. _

"_Why would I care about the baka rabbit?" _

_She sifted uncomfortably. "Well...I just thought since you two are pretty close, that he had happened to tell you something." _

"_Che. Why don't you just go ask the Beansprout?" Kanda asked roughly, already giving up on any relaxing meditation. _

_Lenalee looked down, twiddling her fingers. "Allen-kun and the others don't know anything. I'm really afraid that Lavi is keeping something from us. Lavi...he told me, 'May our paths cross again someday'. Do you know anything about why he said that, Kanda?" _

_Kanda said nothing for a while, before he sighed and stood up, grabbing Mugen, which sat beside him on the floor. "How should I know?! That baka-usagi isn't a baka-usagi for nothing. Always being cheerful like a baka and jumping around everywhere like the rabbit he is..." _

_He then walked out of the room, grumbling to himself, leaving her to all the thoughts and theories circling her brain like a deadly twister. _

_Once Lenalee had left the meditation room, it was late at night. Everyone had already retire to their rooms. As she walked slowly down the halls of the Order, she happened to past by Lavi's and Bookman's room. _

_Glancing over at it worriedly, Lenalee wondered if she should check up on him, just to make sure, but she knew Bookman was probably already taking care of him. There was no need for her to check up on him in the middle of the night, and wake him up from any rest he needed._

_Sighing, Lenalee walked on towards her room. Hoping she would be able to talk with him in the morning. She tired to turn her thoughts positive, like maybe she could make him a special breakfast. With those thoughts in mind, Lenalee went to sleep, hopeful that Lavi would get well soon._

_Flashback_

* * *

However, if only she had known the truth of his lies, maybe she could have done something sooner. Now she sat there crying her heart out, clutching the tattered worn-out orange scarf. Wondering if they had done something wrong for them to leave like this. For them to leave behind all the precious memories of seasons past, when they cried, laughed, and just lived to see the next day.

Every day is precious in a war, one day someone could be your friend and the next your enemy; or even alive then dead. War is unpredictable, something that Lavi has mentioned so many times. He would probably know better than anybody, as he is a Bookman. But, she can't see how he can just up and leave like that, even if he is use to it. Lavi has been here for years, more then Allen had, so how could he leave without saying goodbye?

So many thoughts and questions ran through her mind like a raging storm. All questions that she knew the answers to, she just didn't want to believe any of them. Not when she has known Lavi for this long, long enough to know he wasn't as heartless as Bookman are claimed to be.

Lavi had genuine feelings for them all. Lenalee could see as clear as day...or maybe he really was faking it? She shook her head, tears still falling like a river onto the orange scarf, that he had left behind. Lenalee didn't want to think like that, she didn't want to think that he was some heartless jerk that only cared about recording the unwritten history.

If he really was a person with no emotions, then why did she see him fighting with Bookman like that? Why did he tell her 'May our paths cross again someday.'? Lavi looked desperate, angry, sadden by the news, worried, and...heartbroken. Something no heartless Bookman should be feeling. Nevertheless Lavi/Bookman Jr. was the one feeling those emotions.

Lenalee had woken up that early cool morning, ready to start the day with making Lavi some breakfast; her brother and the other scientists coffee. Only to find out she had been clutching a familiar looking tattered orange scarf to her all night long. She didn't know why but, after the realization of this being his scarf. She couldn't stop the waterfall cascading down her pale face from her violet eyes.

She just had a feeling, a feeling that was so overpowering, she couldn't stop the sadness from coming over all her reasoning and senses. Lenalee, the one who sees the Order as her home, where everyone there is family, already knew from the moment she saw the scarf, that Lavi was long gone.

* * *

"Lenalee..." The young white haired exorcist, watched as Lenalee poured out all her feelings. She held the orange scarf in her hands, almost like it was as precious as life itself. Allen couldn't blame her though, the scarf held many memories of the one who use to wear it. All the rips and tears on the cloth told stories of how it got to be there and what was going on at that time. The burn marks that never came off, reminded him of the time on the Ark, when Lavi was to burn himself and Allen went to save him with Crown Clown.

He never got to ask Lavi what had happen, since they all were so caught up in trying to live. But, he wonders if that was Lavi's true personality as Road had mentioned. If being a Bookman always means being that serious and heartless, then why was Lavi's smiles always so genuine?

Allen wondered if these question were also running through everyone's minds right now. After the news of Lavi's and Bookman's leaving the Order. All the members, especially close to Lavi, became somewhat quiet and downhearted.

Even with Lavi always creating trouble, he would always lift the spirits of everyone around just by being his cheerful and idiotic self. Kanda seemed even be feeling a little more irritated then usual, having locked himself up in the training room, stating it's for secret and special training, that no one can bother him unless they want a long and suffering death at the blade of Mugen. Though they all knew that was just his the way of coming over the fact that his best friend had left for good.

Allen was quite downhearted by the news, but he needed to stay strong for everyone. He knew even if Lavi didn't leave by his own choice, he at least needed to follow his dream. Lavi had told him before that his dream was to become a Bookman, and for that to happened he didn't need to grow so attached to them.

It's just knowing that fact was enough to break the heart of Lenalee, who so dearly loved everyone close to her. Lenalee had calmed down some now. Allen could tell from her red tear stained face and eyes, that she was still upset as ever. Who wouldn't be, when people who are considered as family leaves for good.

"Lenalee..." He started again, grabbing her attention this time. Her violet eyes, usually bright and warm, now seemed so heartbreaking and full of pain. Allen hugged her tightly to comfort her, he knew how hard it was to lose someone so close, he was even feeling sadden by the two Bookman's leaving.

"All...en..." Lenalee weakly said, so choked up from all her crying.

Allen gently rubbed her back to soothe her tears. "...You know Lavi and Bookman will come back someday. It's not like their gone forever." He move back a ways to give her a soft gentle smile. "Remember what you told me, that Lavi said 'May our paths meet again'. He wasn't saying goodbye, Lenalee. Lavi was trying to comfort you, he knew how you would react when they left, so he was trying to reassure you that someday you will cross paths again."

She stared at the scarf, avoiding eye contact with him. "But...what if he is not the same as before? What if he doesn't remember me?"

"Lavi left that scarf for reason." Allen stated, almost as if Lavi had told him himself. "The scarf holds a lot of memories for him of the Order. Lavi wouldn't have never left it behind with you, unless he had a reason for it."

Lenalee looked up at Allen, who was smiling gently and warmly at her. She understood now, why Lavi had say that and why he had left his scarf with her. So everyday she can carry along the memories of him and cherish them, till someday they meet again.

Lenalee clutched the scarf to her chest and smiled. "Thank you..."

She didn't know who she was thanking but, as long as Lavi and her have a promise to keep. One that will stay with her till the fateful day of their reunion. Lenalee knew that someday she will see him again and when she does, maybe just maybe she'll tell him...

* * *

"...Old Panda, How much further?"

A very short and frail old man, with black circles around his eyes, turned around to his apprentice. "Don't forget, you aren't 'Lavi' anymore." Bookman stated strictly.

The red headed Bookman Jr. chuckled lightly. "Right...sorry...habit..."

Bookman gave him a stern glare, before turning away, telling to him to grow out of it soon or he will never be able to become a Bookman. He knew that, without even the old man telling him. His '49th' self had become too attached to the people around him, something that a Bookman wasn't suppose to have, attachments and feelings for people fighting the war.

One of the reasons why they had left in the first place. Lavi, his '49th' self, was becoming too attached and Bookman couldn't let that happen, so they left without a word. Bookman Jr. had gone somewhat reluctantly, at first he had argued they needed to stay, that he wasn't getting attached. But Bookman was too smart and knew he was lying.

After knocking some sense into him, Bookman Jr. finally realized that even if he really wanted to stay, it wasn't a good thing to do, if he was to become Bookman's successor. And beside Bookman was getting too old and he probably won't be able to find or raise another successor in his remaining lifetime.

Bookman Jr. needed to rid himself of the feelings of his '49th' self and take on the Bookman lineage once the current Bookman died. However, he can't just forget about all those years spent in the Order, how he would tease people, how fun it was to make pranks, and nice it was to be around people who care for you no matter where or who you are.

And at least he got to talk with her before leaving, but...his only regret is leaving her like that, with the promise they will meet again. Cause what if they do and...he has to act like a different person? Will she recognize him? Or will she completely forget about him?

He shook his head, he needed get those kinds of thoughts out, the thoughts circulating through his mind right now aren't thoughts that a future Bookman need. Bookman Jr. decided to distract himself from it and started to take a look at his surroundings.

Him and Bookman stood on a grassy hill, the breeze catching the tree's branches making them sway to and fro. The sky was a cloudless clear blue that seemed to go on for miles. The sun shone down upon them, warming the cool air around them. Bookman Jr. closed his eye for a moment to relish in the spring hope filled air, thinking just for that moment maybe their paths will cross again.

* * *

10 Years Later/ 8 Years After The War

"Come on, Kanda-kun!" A cheerful voice shouted from a lady of about 27 years old. She wore a simple black dress and her shoulder length done into a ponytail, showing off her bright violet eyes. And around her neck a tattered, worn-out orange scarf that didn't seem to fit her appearance at all.

The woman was pulling along a man of about 29 years old, with long black hair and wearing simple dressy clothes. He seemed to be slightly annoyed by her pushy attitude but, didn't yell at her about it.

"Che. Why would I want to go see the Beansprout as a annoying Clown anyway?"

Lenalee pouted at him as they stopped in the growing crowd, that headed towards the circus entrance. "It's not everyday we get to see Allen-kun, after he decided to join the circus again. And I think it will be lots of fun, I've...never been to a circus before after all..."

Kanda sighed seeing her get all puppy dog eye on him. "...Fine...as long there is some soba.."

"You soba fanatic." Lenalee teased, giggling as she took his hand again and walked off towards the circus entrance.

After the war ended everyone went their separate ways. Miranda Lotto and Marie Noise ended up getting married and Kory was invited to stay with them, since he had no place to go. General Teidoll soon became a Grandfather with the arrival of the Noise kids.

Emilia and Timothy went back home, much to Timothy's dismay. Russel finally came home to his son Jean. Johnny and Cash Dop, Tap Dop's sister, got married and also had a family together.

Bak was hired as a photographer after someone accidentally caught sight of his photos of Lenalee, of which he denied he was a stalker. Koumi works for a company, making machines and lives his sister and Kanda. Kanda stays home and protects Lenalee from any danger, at least that's why Koumi told him to do. But they all tend to stay close together in the town of England, since they are all family to each other.

The Noahs disappeared after the war except for Road and Tyki, who both joined the circus Allen had joined. Tyki and his friends for the money, and Road for Allen and Tyki both. From Allen's letters it seemed like they've all been getting along well with each other, not surprising though. Lou Fa hasn't gotten over her crush for Allen yet and also joined the circus has a cook. Seems like she and Road has a tough rivalry going on. And Tyki has seemed to take a interest in Lou Fa. You've got to worry about that love roller coaster.

As they entered the Circus they were bombarded with balloons and silly things only a circus would have. Kanda angrily followed behind Lenalee, snapping anyone who tried to face paint his face or give him girly clothes.

"Kanda?" Lenalee looked back to see Kanda appear to be missing. "Kanda!?" She called again, but no sign of him anywhere in the always moving crowd. She would have thought Allen was the one to always get lost, not Kanda.

She sighed and decided to just sit down on a nearby beach. It was easier to stay in one place if your ever lost. "Excuse me Miss, are you lost?"

Lenalee looked with curious violet eyes to a man with long red hair tied back into a ponytail and one green eye, the other hidden by his hair. She was told to not speak with strangers but, she couldn't help but feel she has seen him before.

Smiling she shook her head. "I am but, I'm pretty sure my friend will be here soon. He is probably looking for me right now. And even if he doesn't find me, I got a few friends who work here. I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later. Thanks for asking though."

"Oh, I see." The man grinned at her. "Well I'll be off then. Hope your friends find you soon." He then walked off, leaving her wondering where she had seen that grin before.

"Lenalee?"

"Lou Fa!" Lenalee hugged the black hair glasses girl.

Lou Fa hugged her back. "Nice to see you again, Lenalee."

"Nice to see you too." They separated. "So how is it with, Allen-kun?"

The older girl blushed and looked down upon the dusty ground. "A-Allen-kun hasn't really decided yet..."

"Then what about Tyki? He seems interested."

"Eh?! B-But..."

"What are you women talking about? Hurry up!" Kanda yelled at them, appearing out of nowhere.

Lenalee giggled and walked with her two best friends to the tent for the show to start. One green eye followed her moments, sighing the man went to join the crowd entering the circus tent.

* * *

After the Show

"Allen-kun, that was amazing. Your really great!" Lenalee praised the white haired man who is around 26 by now.

"Thanks, Lenalee." Allen smiled.

"Allen~!" Road cling to Allen. "Your the greatest Clown ever!"

"Thanks..."

"Allen-kun I think your the best!..." Lou Fa cheered, trying to out do Road's compliment.

Tyki watched the two girls fighting over Allen. "Oi, what about me?"

"Tyki, you were...okay..." Road stated.

"Okay?!"

"Tyki-san, I...I think you did just fine like always." Lou Fa said awkwardly, trying to be nice, as his face lit up at her comment.

"At least someone appreciates my talents. Thanks, Lou Fa." Tyki gave her a flirting grin.

Lou Fa's face redden. "Um...I..."

Lenalee smiled at everyone's closeness. She looked over at a lone person, standing in the corner. "Come on, Kanda!"

"No way am I getting close to that Beansprout!"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!"

She only smile and shake her head. Some things never get old. Though she could still hear now Lavi trying to break up their fighting, only to make them madder by calling them 'Yuu' and 'Moyashi-chan'.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her from her thoughts. "Miss, can I ask for your name?" It was the same man from earlier. She was about the ask 'why?' and began to suspect he was one of those perverts, till she notice the black eye patch on his right eye.

"Oi, get away from her!" Kanda and Allen stepped in between them.

"Wait! This all a misunderstanding! I'm not what you think I am. I'm just here to..." But they wouldn't listen.

"Get out of here, you prevert! You are not gonna hurt Lenalee!" Allen was about to aim a punch at his face.

"Listen I'm not here to hurt her! Yuu! Moyashi-chan!" Allen stopped a breath away from the man's face.

That was confirmation enough, the man himself was Lavi, who hasn't been seen for 10 years. Lenalee's eyes started to water, tears already rolling down her face. "...Lavi?...Is that really you...?"

The older Lavi just grinned. "Yeah...But it's not Lavi, my name is Terry now."

Lenalee couldn't hold back and hugged him, crying her heart out. "Your still Lavi to me though. No matter what your name is now."

The others didn't know what to say at his sudden appearance after so many years. They all just stood there as shocked as ever.

Lavi chuckled and hugged her back, whispering into her ear. "Didn't I say our paths will cross again?" Lenalee could only nod as she relish in the warmth and comfort of the hug he gave her.

They both stayed that way for a while before Allen spoke up. "Lavi, why are you here?"

"What? I can't see my old comrades at least for a while?" Lavi gently let go of Lenalee and now held her hand, making Lenalee's face turn as red as his hair. "Bookman and I are in town for the week, and I thought I would look around the circus. That's when I saw that old orange scarf on the neck of a pretty girl." Lenalee turned a brighter shade of red. "I was curious so when I started talking to her, I found out Lenalee and the others were here. So I wanted to go say 'hi'."

Lavi turned solemn, griping her hand a little tighter. "I knew I shouldn't be doing this, it is against our ways of the Bookman clan. And Bookman is getting weaker as the days go on and someone has to take on the Bookman lineage. It's just...I can't forget everything that happened when I was there at the Order. I've tried...but I just can't the times we all laughed, cried, smiled, and just enjoyed each others company."

"Lavi..." Lenalee couldn't believe he was saying all this. She had wished on a star every night, for him to be here, in there presence, just smiling and laughing with them again.

"I need to go back soon before Bookman comes to find me, which would be really bad for his health. But, just let me do this once." Before anyone could realize what was happening, Lavi leaned down and kissed Lenalee longingly and passionately, stealing her first kiss, that she had been saving for that special someone. Lenalee closed her eyes and kissed him back with equal longing. After what seemed like forever they both parted for air. Breathing heavily and flushed cheeks, they stared longingly into each others eyes, not wanting the moment to end.

"Lena-chan, I'm sorry for leaving. But, Bookman caught on to what I felt for you. I had no choice in the matter. Besides it is my duty..."

"I know..I'm just glad your here right now. Lavi, I've always loved you." Lenalee gently said, never breaking the eye contact.

Lavi gently smiled. "Me too...I love you, Lenalee. Your the reason I never forgot about these feelings. And I've always loved you and I always will forever. So that's why..." He slipped a object onto to her left ring finger. It took her and the others to realize what it was, but once they did, Lenalee started to cry tears of joy.

"...Will you marry me, Lenalee Lee?"

Lenalee was too in shock to actually say anything but, when she did it was..."Yes...Yes!" They both grinned happily and hugged each other, laughing happily.

As everyone joined in the recent engagement party. Only the ones who were there, were witnesses to the secret wedding, a wedding that was forbidden, a wedding between ink and a Bookman. Of course in the eyes of this Bookman Jr. she wasn't just ink, she was his wife.

Since it was a secret and Lavi didn't have a last name in the first place, Lenalee kept hers. And after making sure Bookman wouldn't come looking for him. And Kanda had informed Koumi of Lenalee staying over at a friend's house. Later that night, they both had a very short honeymoon in a nearby hotel.

Of course, they both knew Lavi would still have to travel the world with or without Bookman. But at least they met again and told each other their feelings. Their friends who knew about their marriage, were happy for them, even if they aren't going to see each other that much.

Lavi left a few days later, after their secret marriage. Lavi promised though he would send her letters every once and while. And he will never forget that it is his wife he loves.

After he and Bookman left, Lenalee did shed a tear or two. But she was stronger this time, cause she knew this wasn't goodbye and this was just a beginning of a new life for her and her precious Bookman husband, Lavi.

A few months later Koumi will be found wondering how his innocent Lenalee, ever got hold of a child with red hair and violet eyes. But after she reassure him that she was married, he decided that he was gonna track him down with his new Koumrin invention, cause Lenalee shouldn't be left with the burden of raising the child by herself.

Sighing, Lenalee threatened to keep her child away from Uncle Koumi, at which he quickly stopped the search to become the sweet child's crazy uncle. With Kanda taking the place of a protective 'father' while the real father was off on adventures. Of course, she will raise the child with all the love she had for her father. And she will tell her of all about her dad and read her the postcards he sends every once in a while.

Lenalee always smiles with pure love, as she reads the last line of all of her husband's letters:

_**'May our paths cross again.'**_

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed! I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. This probably the longest oneshot I've ever written (9 1/2 pages). I didn't really feel like reading it again so sorry if there is any mistakes. I had written the first part and the flashback a few days ago, I just didn't know how to continue it. So when I kinda got sick today and stayed home today. I thought maybe I should write the rest, while watching the first few eps of D. Gray Man again. (Watched up to the part about Allen's past, I stopped on the episode about Koumrin.) But, I've been meaning to rewatch or reread the series, so it seemed like a perfect time to do it. I should do this all the time when writing fanfics, it really helps. I really didn't think this would be that long though. I think I had originally planned for Lavi to give her a promise ring at the end. But I thought 'Nah, the wedding is cuter.' or something like that...I also thought to at least make this into a two shot but, this is what I came up with.

So sorry to anyone following my fanfics/crossovers. I've been busy with that church thing, after that it was projects, then state tests, now it's projects again and final exams...ugh..school never seems to give you a break. I'll be busy until I'm out of school. (Geometry and Chemistry exams on the final day.) So hopefully I'll update again around summer time.

I really hoped you enjoyed my random and out of place fanfic. And for the ending I guess you could call it a Mother's day fic too. (I was thinking of writing one...never got the chance to.)...Anyway thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.

**Read and Review Please! :)**


End file.
